


All That Matters

by exohousewarming, Quackyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - kingdoms, Bickering, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Prompt number:494Side Pairings (if any):Warnings:sex sceneSummary:Zitao doesn't know if his marriage is going to forge an alliance but he hopes it will.





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Note:** Thank you so much to the prompter for allowing me to run away with this idea. I was always a little afraid of doing historical AU!s. Also everything is historically relevant and correct for example the capital cities, ports and nation names, obviously the Sehun/Tao two princes thing, not historically accurate. Thank you to my amazing Beta L who stepped up last minute and did an amazing job.

In 1368 AD, the Ming dynasty had just ensured control of the kingdom. There was mass unrest and a strong sense of distrust between the Ming and the Goryeo, who were just across the sea. While there was no direct border between the two nations, Zitao's father had told him that the people of Goryeo were as good as neighbours. The Mongols to the north of the Ming dynasty’s territory were looking to expand, which was no secret. They were making moves against both the Ming and the Goryeo.

Zitao was a young prince-- well that's what some people called him. He was young, and he wasn't hardened by war; his father had kept him away from the cruelties and campaign that had lead to his victory. Zitao did not envy anyone who had seen the things that had resulted in the man he called his father being in power.

Zitao's family had always been wealthy, and that had been enough for Zitao as he grew up. He had had fine silks and garments as well as tutors who had gifted him with knowledge from many other kingdoms, the violence of the Mongols always perturbed him but he longed to view the beauty of the Persia. He was raised not to fight but rather to be a tool of diplomacy. Zitao sat at the right hand of his father when meetings were held or when delegations from other nations came. At the moment they were housing an envoy from Goryeo, a long-time kingdom that had been established in 918 AD, as Zitao recalled his lessons with his history tutor. He was not envious to an extent since their kingdom was more secure financially but at the same time they were clearly in need of the Ming’s help with the Mongols, otherwise they wouldn't be here.

Zitao had listened to the many contentions there were between the two nations,and it seemed like there would be no way of reaching an agreement. They were taking too much time, especially when they needed to reach an agreement in order to prevent the Mongols from becoming the military hegemon in the area. Zitao's eyes met the son of the King of Goryeo, who was looking at the paintings which adorned the room, and while they were beautiful, they were not the reason everyone was here. Zitao followed the boy’s eyes and noticed it was the portrait of his mother that had captured his attention. Zitao loved his mother, but the alliance was what was important right now, and regardless of status they should be paying attention. The fact that the son of the King of the nation they were trying to align with was not even attempting to pay attention incensed Zitao. The son of the emperor should be listening to the meetings as he will one day have to conduct them!

The meeting came to a fruitless end, and Zitao returned to his own chambers. He poured over a book that had been brought over with the envoy from Goryeo. He loved the way the people drew things in other nations, and the people of Goryeo had similar beliefs to the people in the Ming dynasty. He liked understanding what the thinkers of the country were talking about. I was important to understand all facets of a country before making an alliance in order to make it a strong one. He didn't believe in the schools that would later emerge, such as Machiavelli, because nothing was solved by brute force but rather by talking. He knew nothing was solved by war itself except for the diplomacy that followed when the losses had been too great.

Zitao was disturbed by the door opening. He rose when he noticed his father. He looked at him but did not speak; it was his father who first spoke: "Zitao, I have a great honour to bestow upon you." Zitao nodded, though he knew there was no choice, he was going to have to do exactly what his father told him to do. "You are going to be the key in sealing our ties with our ally Goryeo."

"They are not our allies, father. They have many issues with who we are and what you do."

"Yes, they do. But that does not change what you are to do. your marriage bond with the royal family of Goryeo, may make them view us far more favourably."

"Father, you wish to sell me off as if I were cattle," Zitao breathed unevenly, trying to maintain the facade of someone who was in control, "Furthermore, there is no female heir of Goryeo."

"I am aware of that, and I thought you would be pleased. You have not hidden your inclination for men very well. Do you really think I didn't know about you and that Yifan boy?" Zitao flushed at the mention of the other man. They were from a similar backgrounds. It was simply experimentation, Zitao had told himself, but when Yifan had been married off to a beautiful woman he had looked on in envy. He had at first assumed he was jealous of Yifan for having such a beautiful wife, but he did learn in the end that it was her he was envious of, laying down with Yifan, having his babies.

"If this is how you wish to use me, why raise me to be a diplomat?"

"You are the envoy for the Ming. You are the most important form of diplomacy. You need to convince everyone that we are their allies."

Zitao stared at his father but did not say anything further. He knew it was futile to argue about this, but he didn't want to go through with it. Zitao had not been foolish enough to believe that he would marry the person he loved, because love was a luxury that princes were not afforded. But he did not think he would be married off to the first nation they tried to ally themselves with. Furthermore, from what Zitao had seen of the crown prince of Goryeo, the prince held very little interest in nationhood, statesmanship and diplomacy, and that was a glaring problem for Zitao. He didn't want to marry some boy who was handsome and liked to go to war. No, he wanted to marry someone who at least thought of diplomacy as something noble.

The wedding was fast-tracked which Zitao was both thankful and irritated by. While he didn't want to marry the crown prince of Goryeo, he also did not want to sit around waiting for the day. He looked at his reflection after he'd been dressed in the traditional wedding attire of the Ming which was predominantly red with yellow and gold embellishments to show off his royal status and bless the marriage with good luck and wealth. He was nervous, and he felt jittery, not because he was afraid marriage itself. He was more afraid his life was about to change exponentially, and he was not sure that was a good thing.

As he walked to where he would meet his soon-to-be husband, Zitao was curious to see the wedding attire for the crown prince of Goryeo. They stood there looking at each other. Zitao took in the other’s outfit, liking that the colours were red and blue. It was a shared culture, he guessed, that they had not offended each other by wearing certain colours. For instance white to the Ming was the colour worn at funerals and black was bad luck, but Zitao had read that around the world this was simply not the case. The gifts had been exchanged between the two families, and everything was perfect for the wedding. Zitao didn't really remember most of the ceremony as he tried to take in every detail of the man who was to be his husband.

The night was a jovial affair, although Zitao could just feel himself wracked with anxiety about what the night was going to bring. He was not looking for the man he married, whom he now knew as Sehun-- which Zitao was glad of as the name was easy enough for him to say. Sehun had told him to use names, partially because he was never going to call Zitao by his title and also it was in his opinion, easier. He went into what he guessed was their room, and it wasn't to be their palace as Zitao had found out he was going back to Goryeo with Sehun. He shifted to change into his night robes, heard the door open and knew it could only be his husband since no one else in the palace would enter the room on his wedding night.

Zitao took a small breath and turned to face Sehun who was standing there with his jokki undone, clearly getting undressed for bed. "You aren't required to share my bed," Zitao said, trying to sound strong-- but he was sure it came off a little weak. He then followed it with, "I don't expect you to share my bed." Although this was his husband and he was expected to share a bed with him, to be intimate with him and Zitao did not wish to do that. He wanted them to at least have some of a relationship, a marriage was after all an alliance, and he had been trained quite efficiently in diplomacy.

"I was told you have an inclination for men," Sehun said, and Zitao flushed. It was not unheard of for a man to lie with men or a woman to like with women like they did with the opposite gender, but no one other than Zitao's father a few nights ago had put it so bluntly. "So I suppose you would want to consummate our marriage."

Zitao's eyes hardened. "My inclination has nothing to do with our marriage being consummated." He did not know if the other had meant to insult him, but he had felt it burn his insides. "I wouldn't want to consummate anything with you," he said, moving to let his hair out of the bindings. It was long as all men’s hair were in the Ming, and he knew it shaped his face, because Yifan had told him it looked beautiful. "I just want to go to sleep."

Sehun eyed Zitao carefully as if this were a game of Xiangqi. "You've studied me all day as if I were a territorial map that you wished to conquer, and you are telling me you have no desire to consummate our marriage." Zitao knew the other was speaking so brashly to get a reaction, and it was working.

"I merely looked at my--” He took a small breath, “my husband as to understand what kind of man he was, and here I learn he is a man of little honour or respect," Zitao bit back. He knew he could hit hard by mentioning honour, which was just as important to the people of Goryeo as it was to the Ming.

"I would never even want to share a bed with you, let alone consummate our marriage," Sehun answered, still standing there with his jokki open. "You are not noble, you have no history of an empire so you should be careful how you speak to the Goryeo."

Zitao tensed, hand curling into a fist. "You want to threaten me on our wedding night? You have far less honour than I gave you credit for." Zitao was enraged at this point, but he didn't want to back down and let this spoiled prince win. "You hunt for war. At least I don't have to be worried about being stuck with you for the rest of my life, because your thirst to threaten and destroy alliances will only end in your demise."

Sehun scoffed. "What do you even know about ruling? My family has been in power before your father was born." Sehun answered back. "You are my husband, and we are stuck with each other so you need to talk more appropriately to me."

Zitao took a breath and looked at Sehun in the eyes. "There is a door over there on the far wall, and it leads to the room in which my guard sleeps. You will sleep there tonight since my guard is not occupying it. We had been given privacy, so we may get _acquainted_."

Sehun looked at Zitao and raised a brow. "You expect me to sleep in the lodgings of your guard?"

"You said you did not want to share my bed, and I most certainly am not sleeping in the guards room." Zitao smirked, he felt like he had won this argument because it left Sehun no choice but to recant what he had previously said. However, Sehun just nodded, walked to the guard room and shut the door behind him. Zitao lay back on the bed and looked up at the canopy that hung over it. He had not expected Sehun to be able to go toe-to-toe with him in an argument, and that was exhilarating, but that was here in Ming territory, and he had no idea what it would be like in Goryeo.

The journey to Goryeo was quiet. They'd travelled together the journey from the capital city in Nanking to the port city of Huang-Ho. Zitao had travelled before, but he always admired the differences in the empire of Ming, and he had heard of how different the areas were, occupied by others. The Mongols to the north had a more mountainous terrain in their kingdom, and the Tibetan tribes and kingdoms to the west had a desert terrain. Zitao was happy with the knowledge that Goryeo was in many ways similar to Ming, so he knew there would not be a huge adjustment in terms of weather cycle or terrain. He was more nervous speaking their language.

Zitao spoke multiple languages, but he never had to speak them to natives. He did not want to look like a fool nor make his husband look foolish either for he was going to be in his husband’s land, and thus needed to act in his husband’s best interests. Zitao might not like Sehun, but he had a job. That job was to ensure an alliance could be forged between the two countries by being the husband that the people of Goryeo would want for their crown prince. Zitao only occasionally stole looks at Sehun, who had not spoken to him since going to sleep in the guard's room on their wedding night.

He knew that Goryeo had been a vassal state under the Yuan dynasty, and Zitao wasn't sure how much trust that could foster between them as the Yuan had been replaced almost by the Ming. He knew they were going to be arriving in Byeokrando, the main port to the capital, which had been called the gateway to Gaegyeong. Zitao looked over when the boat they were on got into sight of land. Sehun was talking to the guards he was with about how he much preferred Pyongyang and Kyongju this time of year-- Zitao was slightly confused at this thought since Kyongju and Pyongyang were on opposite ends of the countries.

Zitao spoke, in the language of Goryeo: "Which palace is it that we are going to?"

"Gaegyeong," Sehun spat out. "It is the home of the court, with my father in talks with your father. Where else could we be?"

"I--"

"I thought you'd read about Goryeo, considering you seem to think you know everything about me." Sehun answered this time in Zitao's native language. Zitao just looked at him and tried not to react too much. He would hate to give the other that kind of victory.

"I know you have many palaces."

"You must be salivating. I saw you had but one." Sehun was quick, and Zitao could respect that in some ways, he hated the condescending tone that was being used. Zitao didn't know what to do, since he'd never really found someone who could match him. Sehun smiled a little at Zitao and said, "But now you have palaces all over the nation, which we will visit at some time."

"And I will be the dutiful husband," Zitao replied.

"Your father’s hope for an alliance relies on it." Sehun shrugged. Zitao knew that, yes, while there was a lot that his marriage to Sehun would do to improve the relations, it was not the only thing that would bring the two nations together. They're shared enemy in the Mongols and their intertwined culture and history would be the driving forces in the sealing of their alliance. This marriage would only speed things on. Or be the icing on the cake if it was a successful one.

Zitao did not share that thought however, because he had felt embarrassed by the other's comment before. They arrived shortly, and Zitao was escorted with Sehun to the palace. It was beautiful, the definition of beautiful; Zitao loved the grounds as much as the buildings and was surprised to be taken to Sehun's room. He was surprised to see how clean and neat the crown prince's room was.

Sehun entered shortly after and looked at Zitao. "In order to satisfy my father it is going to appear as if we are enamoured with each other." He walked over to Zitao and held the other's chin softly, pulling him down so their lips were almost touching. He pulled back before their lips touched and smirked. "I imagine that looked like we are intimately involved." He looked triumphant as Zitao was speechless. "There is a room connected to mine, it's nicer than the guard room you had me sleep in and will give the illusion that we are sharing my bed. No one can get into your room without going through mine so no one will know."

"Okay," Zitao said quietly. "It suits me to not have to share your bed."

"I know, you've already told me that you did not wish to share a bed with me," Sehun said, turning to take the other to the chamber that was to be his. Zitao was surprised to see that it was indeed a nice room. "You can put things from Ming in here to make it look however you wish." Zitao nodded, understanding they were being nice to each other, cordial, but he knew that it was just for show and because their fathers needed them to get on. "But obviously as your room goes through mine I will know if you decide to take a lover."

"I would not," Zitao said, looking at Sehun. "I have no interest in taking a lover. I am married to you, and I am an honourable man."

"You have no interest in taking a lover, but do not wish to be intimate with me?" Sehun raised a brow.

"I am capable of being celibate," Zitao said with a shrug. "I just want to bring a strong alliance for our kingdoms."

"Okay, well I will leave you to rest. Dinner will be in a couple of hours so do as you please." Sehun took his leave, and Zitao moved to lie on his bed. He undid his robes but kept them on still, closing his eyes as he thought about everything. He didn't like the idea of them being separated like this, but he didn't want to be intimate with someone who was interested in war and thought his kingdom was superior. He was woken by a knock on the door, and the door opened. Zitao scrambled to do his robes back up.

He was taken down to dinner with Sehun, and they ate in relative quiet. "Do you like our palace?"

"Yes, it is very beautiful, Sehun."

"We should write a message to our fathers before bed so they can know we are here safe, and our marriage is already blessed with happiness." Sehun spoke as if that kind of lie was an easy one for Zitao to commit to. Zitao did however nod, and after dinner the pair wrote letters to their family. "I will go get these to a messenger, and they will go to your palace in Ming to deliver them. You can go to sleep, I can see the tiredness in your eyes."

Zitao was relieved to be in the room, alone, he was glad they hadn't bickered in the evening, but there was something he loved about the arguments they'd had so far. He slipped under the bed sheets and fell into a restful sleep. He dreamt about his home in Ming and about going back to his family. He woke up to the sounds of birds and cicadas and got up, quickly getting dressed before going through into Sehun's room to see the man already dressed in what looked like a military uniform. "Going to war?"

"Just seeing some troops who have returned from our border fighting the Mongols," Sehun said, not looking up from the papers he was reading. "My husband is not expected to come. I will tell them that you are feeling tired from your travelling and our recent marriage." Zitao flushed at the implication that could be heard through Sehun's tone.

"I will come," he said with a strength, "and why would I be the one who wanted to stay in bed after our marriage?"

Sehun finally turned and smiled at Zitao. "Zitao, everyone in this kingdom and your own already firmly believes that it is you who takes me and I who fills you. I am a military prince, and you are a prince of books." Sehun shrugged a little. "And with your lover, did you take him?"

Zitao took a breath to try to hide the rose that tinted his cheeks before he looked at Sehun and felt bad that the other knew about his history H.e had no way to defend himself. He knew he should not have taken Yifan as his lover, but he was foolish. Hee just wanted to spend time with Yifan, and their intimate relationship was a bonus. "It doesn't matter who took who. I don't see my lover anymore, and he has a wife and children." Zitao knew that really was not a defence of any kind. "I would appreciate you not talking about my former lover."

"I'm your husband, surely I should know about your lover, your proclivities." Sehun smirked, and Zitao wanted to die, because he knew the other was the one in control of this argument.

"It doesn't matter, you see. We aren't intimate, so why do you care about what I enjoyed with my lover? You don't see me asking about your lovers."

"Because I've never had one," Sehun answered simply. "I am honourable, and I am pure."

Zitao was interested, knowing that Sehun had taken his inexperience, and instead of feeling intimidated by Zitao's experience, the crown prince made it something to strengthen his position in their argument. He was speechless, and he had no idea that the other would not have taken lovers as he grew up, and Sehun was handsome beyond a doubt. "Why?"

"Why am I honourable and pure?" Sehun teased a little, before shrugging. "I couldn't take a lover. I was in the military, and I have the same inclination as you. It was hard to find someone to take as a lover when you are the crown prince and my lovers could have been executed."

"Your father would have killed your lover?"

"Because they would not have been the same status and would have tainted my image."

"And you took no secret lover?"

"No. I told you before, I have had no lover and you are impure." Sehun shrugged, turning back to his papers and reading them. Zitao resigned to losing the argument, sitting down in a rather comfortable chair and watching his husband at work.

Seeing the soldiers was different in Goryeo, and Sehun gave a speech which Zitao could only be in awe of. Sehun had a charisma and a way with words that gave him a mesmerizing power, and the soldiers were hanging onto every word that the crown prince was saying and becoming more invigorated with the strength to fight for their country. Sehun bestowed honours on some of the generals, and then they ate lunch at the camp. It was a beautiful spread, there were so many dishes that Zitao was sure he could never try them all, the scenery was amazing and the food had been carefully selected and laid out to look pleasing. Zitao ate as he enjoyed the sights from the camp. After their lunch, Sehun wanted to take Zitao for a walk and smiled at the slightly taller man. "It is not what you thought?"

"No," Zitao said softly, as he looked around the camp at the sights. "I did not expect this much nature to be around the barracks."

Sehun gave a little grin. "You enjoy the nature? We have a large garden at our palace that you might enjoy walking through." Sehun kept conversation pleasant as they walked around the grounds before returning back and being escorted home. Zitao did not wish to be a bother to his husband since he knew Sehun still had work to do; so he walked into the gardens and sighed softly, taking in the sights. He couldn't believe that such a beautiful place existed in this palace. He took a seat on one of the benches and just took in the view of the flowers, the cherry blossoms were still in bloom and framed the whole garden in a pink border, he felt content here. He didn't miss Ming so much looking at this view of the gardens.

He was sat there for a few hours when someone came out and greeted him. "The crown prince would like me to take you to the library, and he says you are allowed to read whatever you please in there." The man took him to a library that was bigger than the library Zitao had had in Ming. He looked at some of the books and started to decide which ones he wanted to read. He sat down there reading for hours, learning about politics in Goryeo. He looked up when he felt like he was being watched to find Sehun standing in the doorway. "Do you like the library?"

"I love it," Zitao said quietly. "Are you sure I can read these? Some of these contain sensitive information to your kingdom." He nodded towards a pile that was in the corner that seemed like they were yet to be put away. Zitao hadn't read them, but had opened the first page of the top book regarding the lineage of Goryeo and their history.

"You are my husband, Zitao. You are entitled to read all of the information on this country more than anyone else." Sehun smiled and then turned to leave. "It's dinner time, you can come back here after if you'd like."

It wasn't long before they got into a routine of reading with each other in comfortable silence. Zitao got used to Sehun being around, and they learned how to just sit with each other and enjoy each other's company. It was comfortable, and Zitao loved that things were starting to feel easier now that they were getting used to each other. It reduced the bitterness that was in their arguments, but that's not to say they didn't still argue although it wasn't that bad.

Zitao was sat eating with Sehun as Sehun was reading over military reports. He couldn't hold himself back from saying, "Have you ever thought about diplomacy?"

"Have you ever thought about how you know nothing about Goryeo?" Sehun countered.

"Diplomacy would be a much better solution to this than a naval attack."

"Do you even have a naval fleet in Ming?" Sehun looked at him and shook his head. "You don't, if you weren't sure. But you've never seen war, have you? You're just a spoiled prince who lived in the luxury daddy could afford him."

"Oh, and you've seen real war, have you? You wear the military uniform, but there is no way you fought in one battle. No one would risk the crown prince."

"I would fight if I could."

"That's an easy thing to say when it's not a choice," Zitao said getting up from the table. "You're a warmonger, and your nation will suffer for it."

Zitao left and holed himself up in the library, choosing to read about the histories of Sehun's lineage. He wondered how Sehun had become the person he was, and Zitao was ever more curious to know about Sehun's mother who was never mentioned. Zitao's mother had been killed in the fights to make the Ming nation, and Zitao missed her terribly. He read over and found that Sehun's mother had died in childbirth, and Zitao felt sorry for Sehun in that moment. Zitao had always needed his mother in many ways, but Sehun never had the chance to feel better in a mother’s embrace or be able to tell his mother of his achievements.

Zitao continued in the library, reading many things about the way Sehun's family had lasted for generations. He was a little unnerved by the records and the detail that everything was recorded in. He knew that he would end up being in these books for someone to read about one day, and he imagined that Sehun would not have it written ever so favourably and would probably make Zitao out to be something he was not. Zitao wished he didn't care, but he knew that he wanted to be remembered in history for doing something great.

When he saw Sehun at dinner, Sehun did not talk to him. Zitao knew that he had probably pushed too far with the argument earlier, but he was not ready to apologise just yet. He did, however apologise before he went to bed. He sort of blurted out a “Sorry,” and then went into his room and shut the door.

The talking did not resume the next day, as if they were both afraid of talking to each other still. Zitao wished they could talk, but then what would they talk about? It seemed there wasn't anything that they could agree on. Zitao spent most of his days in the library or attending to royal business. He enjoyed the time alone, but felt like he should be doing more with his husband.

One night, when Zitao was about to go through to his room, he was surprised to hear Sehun's voice. "Please, why don't you sit on the bed, and we can talk."

"What about?"

"I do not know, Zitao, but we are married and we are to be married for a long time, so we really should get to know each other better." Sehun looked at Zitao as if searching for an answer, hoping that Zitao would meet him halfway almost.

Zitao moved to sit on the bed, admiring the other's night robes as he did. "So how do we get to know each other better?"

"What is your favourite place?"

"That's easy Sehun. Nanking. There was a place I used to love to go and watch the sun as it set. It was a place that I could feel at peace no matter what was going on."

"Did you take your lover there?" Sehun asked.

Zitao took a small breath, standing at this crossroads he wanted to make the best decision not just for himself but for his country. He debating changing the topic, talking about Yifan with his husband was not ideal but Sehun did say he wanted to get to know him. "Yes. I did, I used to watch the sunset with him, and then we'd go back to his place for a bit before I returned to the palace." He smiled at the memory. "But he got married, as you know, and I'm sure he takes his wife there with their children for picnics."

"Arranged marriage?"

"Yes, she was chosen because she was as beautiful as him. So they have stunning children," Zitao said with sigh. "But I like to think he still remembers us fondly." He shrugged, "What about you? Where is your favourite place?"

Sehun smiled, a smile that could light up a whole room, "Kyongju. There is a lake that you can see from the palace, and in the summer it is covered with lily-pads and lotus flowers. It's beautiful. My father used to send me there for the summer, and I learned about our history there from the monks who lived in the temple nearby. I used to think he did not want to be with me during summer because I knew summer was the time he fell in love with my mother, but now, I think it was so I could experience the beauty of the kingdom with a little freedom to explore." Sehun smiled warmly.

"Do you still go there in the summer?"

"No, I haven't for a while. I do love the palace. Maybe I should take you there." He smiled a little. "I always thought that when I had children I would take them to the summer palace and raise them there while my father ruled from Gaegyeong. During the Shilla period, that palace was specifically for the crown prince so I would love to take you there."

"Did you want children?" Zitao’s voice has a tone of surprise, he did not think that Sehun had a place in his heart for softness and children, he had assumed the other saw children as an obligation. A duty that he was now escaping from - or maybe that was wrong, maybe Sehun was deeper than he had first assumed.

"Didn't you?" Sehun asked quietly.

"I wanted children, yes, but I also feel for men and not women. Realistically I cannot bear children."

"We can find a way.” Sehun said with a small smile, Zitao did not expect this from the man and that made it somehow more rewarding. “ I mean the children would be born out of wedlock, and one of us would have to take a lover. Or we have to hope something happens to a member or one of our families. I have an older brother." Zitao looked at the other trying not to have the look of surprise he imagined was on his face show so strongly. He was surprised that Sehun would think that was about his own family.

"I know, I saw your family tree." Zitao said.

"And you are an only child?" Sehun asked.

"Yes." Zitao said, with a small sigh. "But I don't need to raise children to be happy in our lives. I mean, I can live just being your husband and helping you in your duties as the second son. Do you worry about not having a child? Is that something you really want? I am sorry I cannot give you that."

"I don't mind, I mean I never really thought I wouldn't have children, if that makes sense. Because I always assumed my father would inform me one day that he had found my wife, and I would marry a princess. But honestly marrying you works better for me. I have told you about my inclination so you know that I am happier with a man."

Zitao shifted a little in the bed, getting more comfortable as they talked. He liked this side of Sehun, it was a softer side and a side he felt like he could grow to love. He did not know why he longed to know more, but he felt exhausted and found himself retiring to his room quietly. He fell into a gentle slumber and dreamt about Sehun with him in his favourite place in Nanking.

He woke up and went down to breakfast and smiled at Sehun softly. He hoped that maybe they could stop arguing so much while they slowly ate the rice and Sehun read over papers. "Our fathers are no closer to a resolution," Sehun said in a solemn tone, not even glancing up from the letter as he read it. "But they ask that we continue to make our union joyous. My father is hopeful that a resolve can be reached."

"Your kingdom needs to be more proactive about the Mongols," Zitao said..

Sehun scoffed. "We need to be more proactive? Who has been defending our territory from them for years? How many years have the Ming defended anyone from anything?"

Zitao sighed, so they had had that heart to heart with each other, but now this was the same as before. He didn't know if the bickering was a good thing or a bad thing. He guessed it meant that they were talking, there were some things that added to the tension between them. Was tension a good thing? He had read once that tension could be good in a marriage, but he was sure that was about a love match and not two young princes who had been assigned to marry each other.

Sure enough though, that night Sehun asked Zitao to sit and talk again. Zitao started having the chats with Sehun every night. They talked about everything and nothing, and the boy from Ming found himself finding a home in Goryeo. He looked forward to their talks, and it was his favourite part of the day. He talked until he did not have the energy to carry on talking with Sehun. Sometimes, Zitao would fall asleep in Sehun's bed. He slept at some distance from the other.

"May I kiss you?" Sehun blurted out one day, when they were talking, and Zitao nodded slowly. The kiss wasn't exactly how he had expected it. He kissed Sehun back and had one hand gripping the other's sleep robes. Sehun's lips were soft and smooth against Zitao's. Zitao hadn't kissed someone since Yifan, but this was completely different to kissing his ex-lover. He pulled back from the kiss and smiled as a blush dusted his cheeks. Hee didn't look up at Sehun, but he guessed the other was blushing too.

Zitao and Sehun still argued, bickering at breakfast and at dinner which they seemed to always eat together, but behind closed doors there were soft kisses and soft words exchanged. Zitao wondered if this was what marriage was supposed to be like, but honestly he did not really care. His father had given him to serve the purpose of forging an alliance with the Goryeo, and he was doing exactly that so anything that made the marriage more enjoyable was just a bonus. He wondered if he could be falling in love with Sehun and found himself watching the crown prince more closely than he had previously.

He had no idea how Sehun felt about him. Hee felt Sehun had a distaste for the Ming and their fledgling kingdom, and Zitao wondered how that affected Sehun's feelings towards him. He was a product of his environment and Zitao was proud to be from Ming, believing that it would be around for a long time to come. This alliance would be fruitful. Goryeo had been around for a long time and if Ming were going to be too then the nations would have to learn how to work together in order to ensure longevity for both of them.

The snow was just starting to fall, and it made Zitao think about his home in Ming. He missed it. "What are you thinking about?" Sehun asked softly, moving to tuck Zitao's hair behind his ear as Zitao had released his waist length hair from the bindings that normally kept it secure. Zitao's eyes flickered to his husband and then back to the view of the snowfall.

"The snow is falling."

"Yes?" Sehun moved to look at the snow falling, too. "You've been here since the cherry blossoms bloomed." Zitao realised that, yes, it had been over half a year. He still longed for home, but he did feel settled in the palace here. "I promise you next time the flowers are blooming I will take you to Kyongju. It's truly beautiful there."

"Nanking is beautiful in winter," Zitao uttered quietly.

"Do you hate it here? Would being in Nanking make you happy?"

"I just miss it, Sehun. It's my home."

"We could travel back some time... I mean when our fathers come to an agreement they will want us both present at the treaty signing, and after we can visit every year. I don't want to keep you from your home and family, but right now it is our duty to stay in Goryeo and convince everyone that the alliance is the best idea."

"But you hate the Ming."

"Not all of them." Sehun smiled cheekily, and then gave Zitao a gentle kiss. Zitao smiled against the kiss and then moved to pull the winter blanket around him tightly. He did not know if Sehun was speaking the truth. Did he really want to go back to Ming every year because of Zitao's homesickness or was he just saying what it took to keep him sweet? Although, Sehun didn't have to. There was no real reason for him to try if he did not want to. The people of Goryeo were in the stronger position as they were the more established kingdom.

It was after Seollal that Zitao woke up to see Sehun reading a letter. Zitao guessed it was from their fathers, and he got up and kissed Sehun's cheek. "Do you want to have breakfast?" Zitao suggested in a gentle voice, trying to get a reaction from Sehun.

"If this alliance doesn't work, what will happen to our marriage?"

"Why?" Zitao asked softly.

"I love you," Sehun breathed out, pressing a kiss to Zitao's lips. Zitao knew that realistically this meant the letter had said the negotiations were not going smoothly. Right now, however, Zitao didn't care about the alliance, he just cared about the man who was kissing him. Zitao kissed Sehun until he was breathless, and then pulled him back into the bed. Sehun pulled Zitao's hair bindings out so the hair fell around him. Sehun gasped against the kisses as he pulled him closer.

Zitao moved to getting Sehun to sit with his back against the headboard. He straddled the crown prince, undoing Sehun's sleep robe quickly, and mouthing over the other’s nipples softly. Sehun shifted from the pleasure running through him, and breathed out little encouragements. Zitao couldn't help but leave a gentle bite on Sehun’s chest knowing it would mark. He couldn't help but smile at it.

He stripped out of his own night robe, hair falling around his body like a veil. He did not care, for once, he was on with looking the way it naturally fell. He gasped when Sehun came to life beneath him, suddenly leaving kisses all over his body. He could only encourage Sehun as he let out soft cries for more. He knew that as it had been practically a year since their marriage, and it was now no longer expected that they would be “getting acquainted” and the staff from the palace could walk past and hear them. But in the moment he did not care if they heard. This was something Zitao had never anticipated, but slowly the Crown Prince had charmed him and this was what felt right.

He slowly helped Sehun to prepare him, gasping as Sehun's fingers stretched him. Zitao hadn't been intimate with another for a long time, and he knew that Sehun was new to the whole sex thing. He wanted this to be good and memorable; he wanted to be the only person that Sehun could think of. Zitao watched Sehun as he lowered his hips. Sehun was sat up straight, and Zitao's knees were on either side of the crown prince's hips. He let out a small groan when he settled with the other fully in him. Zitao rested his hands on the other's shoulders, although one moved to cup Sehun's cheek gently. Sehun pulled Zitao's arm to pull him close for a kiss and kissed Zitao with a ferocity that brought a moan out of Zitao's throat. He slowly began moving his hips and found himself gasping slightly as he moved. His eyes closed as he moved more. Zitao didn't want to drag this out, and the lust between them was burning up.

Sehun's hands were all over his body, and Zitao couldn't breathe but he couldn't stop moving, speeding up and moaning out euphorically. He threw his head back and found his chest being peppered with gentle kisses. Zitao wondered how Sehun could have so much control when he was out of control, hips moving quickly, his thighs ached but he couldn't slow down or stop. He needed more, he wanted more. Zitao leaned down and kissed Sehun deeply, messily. He gasped harder as he moved against the other, Sehun gripping tighter onto him.

Sehun didn't take all that long to climax, and Zitao moaned as he felt the other release into him. He slowed his hips down and panted, looking at his husband. "I need you to help me," he breathed quietly, and Zitao guided Sehun's hand to his cock and guided him to stroke it. Zitao rested his head against Sehun's shoulder, letting out little pants and moans as he got closer. He gripped onto Sehun's shoulders as he came and then shifted to get off of him. Zitao lay next to Sehun and smiled lazily at him.

Sehun turned and looked at Zitao who was breathing hard still. "I want you to move into this bed." He breathed, touching Zitao's back gently, tracing down his spine. "Please." Zitao nodded, tired still. Sehun shuffled a little closer and kissed him.

"Sehun." Zitao murmured. "I love you." He was anxious to tell Sehun that, but he had known for a while now that he was in love with him. He had known that their fighting and bickering and then the eventual conversations had led to him slowly falling in love while being completely unaware of this fact. It had happened without him knowing and without any warning for him. He didn't want the other to feel obliged to say it back, but he hoped that if he did that the other meant it as much as he did.

"I am aware. You would not have kissed me like that if you did not" Sehun kissed Zitao with an unexpected gentleness. "I just want to go to sleep," he mumbled before shuffling to hold Zitao and falling asleep with soft breaths against him. Zitao fell asleep shortly after, content with his husband.

They were woken up a few hours later by a knock on the door followed by someone, who Zitao had only met a few times but knew as a Royal advisor, walking in. Zitao suddenly felt embarrassed, despite the fact he was under the covers and so was Sehun so no one could tell that they were naked, their night robes discarded haphazardly. Now that they were married, it was expected that they would engage in sexual relations be he had never dreamed of being caught. He was tired and only heard the words “Mongols” and “attack” before they left the room .Sehun gave him a kiss, and then left.

Zitao was in a blissful sleep, and he just could not find the strength to wake up. He wanted to rest there forever, blissed out from his climax earlier. He was woken by Sehun at around midday. He moved to start putting his hair up in the bindings and smiled lazily at Sehun. "Is everything okay?" Zitao asked as he got up and started to get himself ready for the rest of the day. He was going to read in the library later, maybe poetry.

"Just another raid in the North," Sehun said, although Zitao knew he was masking how bad it was. The Goryeo did not like to talk about their military failings, and Zitao didn't want to push it. "I think I might move our visit to Kyongju to be sooner."

"It is not going to be the season for the beautiful lotuses that I have heard so much about?"

"Zitao," Sehun said, his tone cautious, but he pressed a soft kiss to Zitao's cheek. "We will stay there until after the lotuses have covered the lakes. We are going to enjoy it for a while. I was thinking we could have a feast to celebrate our one year of marriage."

Zitao nodded. He knew there was more to this, but he decided he would have to trust Sehun's judgement. "When are we leaving?"

"At the end of this week," Sehun said, moving to sit at the desk. "Do not worry, I am going to inform our fathers of our location, so they will be able to write to us and keep us informed about the negotiations." He chuckled to himself as he wrote the letter to their parents.

"What is funny, Sehun?" Zitao asked, sitting on their bed now he had finished getting ready.

"If you were a woman, our trip would mean you were with child." Sehun put the brush down and smiled at Zitao, Zitao smiled a little when he noticed the brush was almost identical the ones made in Ming. "Well, it wouldn't mean specifically that. You could be bearing a child, because it's the most relaxing place, and there are monks nearby to make sure everything goes smoothly."

"Even if I were a woman I wouldn't be with child right now." Zitao laughed, but he wondered if he'd been female, would they have gotten closer quicker? How would it have even worked? Sehun had confessed his desire to lie with men to Zitao. "It's taken us nearly a year to consummate our marriage."

"It was worth waiting." Sehun smiled. "My Ming boy." He got up and kissed Zitao gently. "I will arrange everything for our journey, so you don't have to worry about anything." Zitao nodded and watched Sehun leave the room. He debated rummaging through the papers on the desk and reading about what was going on. He wanted to know everything, and he hated that Sehun was hiding things from him.

He knew that the Sehun had important business as the crown prince. Zitao just wanted to understand, and maybe he could help. He had studied diplomacy, worked hard to understand different cultures, and maybe could share his knowledge with his husband. They could work out a resolution to the issue of the raids together.

He lay in their bed that night, watching Sehun sleep. He wondered what would make the other want to open up and talk to him. He wanted to know, and he wanted to help, but with Sehun cutting him out of it he felt like all he was some trophy husband. When he woke up the day, they were set to travel. He was the only person in bed, to which he sighed and pushed himself up and out of it. When he went down into their dining room, he saw Sehun talking quickly with the royal advisers. They noticed Zitao and scattered quickly.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing," Sehun said with a little smile. "We are going to leave just after lunch."

"Sehun," Zitao said firmly. "I am not that dense."

"It doesn't concern you, Ming boy," Sehun said pressing a small kiss to Zitao's cheek. Before when Sehun had called him _Ming Boy_ previously it had been affectionate, but now it gave Zitao the impression that it was because he was from Ming that he was not privy to his information.

"Since it is your concern, this makes it my concern. You are my husband, and we are supposed to work together."

"This is not an idyllic love bond, Zitao. I am not the King, so do I do not choose who knows things. I am the crown prince and your husband, and you will accept that I tell you what I can."

"You get to choose who you tell, Sehun, we could work together and share the burden," Zitao urged, but Sehun just looked at him. "I know the Mongols are getting more aggressive."

"And? What do you know about handling the Mongols? You're a diplomat, and they do not respond to diplomacy."

"I can help you if you just let me!" Zitao cried out, his Ming accent was heavy in his speech.

Sehun shrugged. "I'm sure you think you can." He turned to leave. "We will be going in a few hours."

The journey to Kyongju was more awkward than the journey from Ming. Zitao knew that arguing with Sehun got him nowhere. He needed to fight this battle through patience rather than trying to push the other into sharing things he wasn't ready to share. It took a few days to get to the Kyongju palace, and Zitao felt taken aback by the beauty of it all. He found a room was already prepared for him where he and Sehun could feel the care that was taken into planning.

He looked at Sehun. "These sheets are from Ming?" Sehun nodded, and Zitao knew that he was being cared for. He felt almost bad that he was being cared for so much when he was pushing Sehun for information. "Sehun..." he began, taking the others hand in his. "I only bother you about the Mongols because I care, and I can see it is stressing you out." Zitao stroked Sehun's hair gently.

"I can't tell you, Zitao." Sehun reminded him., "It is our military, and it is my brother's command. I cannot tell you even as my husband because you are still Ming and without an alliance it is dangerous for me to tell you things. If the alliance falls through you could tell the Ming things about our military."

"I wouldn't," Zitao promised. "You are my husband, and I am loyal to you."

"I know you love me. I know that, but you couldn’t say no to your father if he asks you to tell him sensitive information."

Zitao was frustrated. There was a logic to this that he couldn't deny. If it went badly, his father would ask him for information on his husband, and he would be expected to deliver. If he knew something, he couldn't withhold it. He just nodded and then pressed a soft kiss to Sehun's lips.

"Once our father's sign the treaty, I will tell you everything. We will share everything. The Goryeo and the Ming will be allies, and we will talk freely." Sehun pulled Zitao against him, he kissed him with an intense love. Zitao closed his eyes and kissed back. He knew that Sehun meant every word he said. He knew eventually they will share things the way that married couples were supposed to. He just had to wait a bit longer, and he'd wait for them to become a proper married couple rather than two people who were legally bound to each other. It wasn't perfect, but it was theirs. There was a long way to go before the alliance would be signed, but at least the marriage he was in was not a sham.


End file.
